


Modern Colonial

by Dhar_Sii



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: Desmond is back in the time of his ancestors Connor and Haytham. While there he spends his time drunk off his as s, cheating poor unsuspecting alphas out of their hard earned cash, fighting a malevolent ancient bitch with megalomaniac tendencies, and single handedly starting a massive social reform movement in the middle of a war. So you know, just an average Tuesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be slow to update, but I do plan on finishing it. I just have to catch that fucking plot bunny and wrong it's little bunny neck. Well, I don't have to wrong it's knock to finish the story, but I really really want to with all the trouble the furry little bastard has given me. Also this story is a total rare pair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, then Desmond's in town, and drinks them all down, 0 bottles of beer on the wall.

Shay sat at a table hidden in a shadowed corner of he tavern. He was well away from the rather rowdy patrons, most of which consisted of sailors and dock workers, and was content to watch the crowd stoically as he waited for the Grandmaster to arrive. He briefly checked on the ever growing crowd by the bar periodically. One figure in particular who was currently imbibing in what was probably his body weight in hard alcohol.

When he had first arrived a few people had tried to approach him, a beta bar maid, and a few beta and alpha sailors looking for a friendly drinking game. He had been quick to turn all of them away, and no others had tried to engage the obviously increasingly irritated alpha.

He respected Haytham greatly, saw the man as a close friend and teacher, but the Grandmaster was over an hour late by now. With the way things were bright now, it left him feeling unsettled, and worried. The Grandmaster was not one who would arrive late to anything after all. Not if he could help it.

His attention was drawn from watching the commotion by the bar once more, to instead settle on two newcomers entering from the front door. One of the new arrivals was easily recognizable. The Grandmaster, Haytham. The other however was a stranger, and though they glowed blue in his eagle vision, Shay found himself watching The native man with Haytham suspiciously.

Haytham slipped into one of the seats directly across from Shay, the unknown Native man slipping into the seat next to the Grandmaster. Shay found himself returning the Natives distrustful glare with one of his own. Now that he was really observing him, Shay found himself recognizing the more modern assassins robes. He tensed slightly at that realization.

Haytham cleared his throat and Shay looked back to him sheepishly, though he did not let his embarrassment show, the unknown assassin simply turned his glare on Haytham instead. 

"Shay," The Grandmaster began, "It is good to see you, it has been a while. I see you received my missive?"

Shay blinked, brow furrowing, "No I did not I'm afraid." That seemed to catch Haytham somewhat off guard, not that the man would ever show such a thing.  
"Then how did you know that Haytham wished for your aid?" The Native assassin said voice heavy with suspicious accusation. Shay found the others attitude irritating. He did not appreciate whatever insinuations this novice was making.

He bared his teeth at the younger alpha to show his displeasure, the younger doing the same. Shay felt a growl building in his chest at the fact the younger refused to back down. The Native mimicked the deep rumble in challenge.

By this point Haytham was going ignored by the two posturing alphas. The eldest alpha at the table simply rolled his eyes, face the very image of a man put upon by the foolishness of young pups.

Before he could interfere between Shay and his son's eminent brawl however a tankard was slammed down on the table, barely missing the Irish alphas fingers. Haytham tensed at the sudden intrusion, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Shay barely flinched flinched despite his fingers nearly be bludgeoned by the heavy tankard. He noted Haytham and the Native's tensing as they were startled into battle readiness. He simply snorted, sitting back down in his seat as the sudden arrival placed two more tankards in front of Haytham and the Native. The other than slid into the seat next to Shay, holding their own tankard and placing the tray they had used to carry them on the table.

Haytham and the Assassin next to him both blinked at the person sitting next to Shay. For their part they simply grinned back merrily, cheeks ever so slightly flushed with alcohol. 

The newbie didn't even try to reign in the smell of his pheromones. His very Omega pheromones. Most would assume it was meant to be calming to the irritate table of Alphas, however Shay could detect the warning hidden underneath the smell of thick honey and the spice of cinnamon and whisky. 

The slight sourness of lemon with a hint of lillies and steel. If he hadn't spent so much time around him Shay wouldn't have been able to detect it, nor would he recognize the subtle threat for what it was. Shay reigned his own scent back in, pretending not to notice the subtle look of reprimand the Omega sent him discreetly.

Shay snorted at his companion, taking a sip of his beer. He had never seen the Grandmaster so off guard before. "Whelp! I am now pleasantly buzzed!" The Omega announced, grin getting even bigger as he sprawled out in his seat haphazardly.

"Shay," the Grandmaster began in a conversational tone, "who is this, if I may ask?" Haytham's smile was all silk and sugary sweet poison. Shay gave him a look of false innocence, "I'm sorry sir, completely slipped my mind. Though it seems I'm not the only one who brought unexpected company." The kick under the table was so worth the slight twitch of annoyance his statement gained from Haytham. 

"Well then, I think it would be best if we all made our introductions," Haytham said in a tone that said it was most certainly not a suggestion. "I am Haytham Kenway, a compatriot of Shay's, and this is my son," "Ratonhnhaké:ton." The Native interrupted, in a tone clearly indicating he didn't think they'd be able to pronounce it."Connor." Haytham finished sending his son, and god damn Shay was having words with the smug bastard after this, a disapproving look. Since when did he have a son?

He saw a mischievous glint enter his friend's eyes and almost sighed. Instead he downed the rest of his beer, waving down a barmaid for another, as he watched the man next to him sit up and hold out the hand not holding his own tankard.

"The names Miles. Desmond Miles." Shay still didn't know why Desmond always snickered when introducing himself that way. "Nice to meet ya, Haytham, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Haytham Found himself surprised at Desmond's easy pronunciation, as was Connor. The Grandmaster sent the proffered hand a dubious look. He looked at Shay to judge the Alpha's reaction. He seemed unbothered by the Omega offering to shake hands with another Alpha so Haytham took the appended gently. Instead of shaking it he turned it to lay a Polite kiss upon the Omegas knuckles.

Said omega gave a very un-omegalike snort of amusement at the gesture. When he offered his hand to Connor next his son shook it quickly.

"So are you guys going to drink, or just leave them to sit?" Desmond asked.  
"I don't drink alcohol." Connor said simply, Haytham could only sigh at his son's bluntness. The boy had no tact when speaking with an Omega. Even one that was so clearly not an example of classic omega behavior and expectations.

"I know, that's why I got you barely water." Desmond replied flippantly. Connor looked at him suspiciously, "And how could you know that." "Cause I know a virgin when I see one." The Omega stated completely deadpan. Haytham chocked on his drink, as Shay actually guffawed at the look on Connor's face. One would think he had just been slapped with a fish.


	2. Glass Half empty, glass half full? (It's just plain empty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond you adorable little shithead you.

Desmond sipped at his beer almost demurely, if one did not take notice of the laughter in his eyes, or the fact he was I useing his tankard to hide his smirk. Now don't misunderstand, he was very fond of Ratonhnhaké:ton and had a great deal of respect for his Native American ancestor and all he had done and lived through.

Desmond however had also always been of the opinion that Ratonhnhaké:ton needed to learn how to relax sometimes. Honestly there were times when watching his life through the ANIMUS that Desmond had just wanted to bundle him up in a big warm nest, and croon at him like a pup. 

Yeah he's pretty sure that between the ANIMUS and the drugs Abstergo had pumped into him that his Omega instincts were probably pretty fucked. Connor was a grown ass Alpha male. However whenever he looked at him he saw fire, and Ziio, and little pup Ratonhnhaké:ton crying for his mother, and Desmond felt the pain and the memories like they were his own because of the fucking bleeding effect and well........

The best way to put it was that his inner Omega screamed at him PUP and COMFORT, and it fucked with his protective instincts until he just wanted to bundle the half native up and just go all Broody on him.

He was always so serious, and his big soulful brown eyes were always so lonely because Ratonhnhaké:ton had some serious god Damn trust issues especially considering the fact he had seen plenty of people with trust issues out the Whazoo. Heck Altair and Ezio were practically the definition box trust issues, yet they had nothing on Ratonhnhaké:ton. 

So now, Desmond was just buzzed enough, just relaxed enough, and honestly after everything he's been through just done giving enough ducks, that in his mind his next actions were perfectly justified.

Looking at how flustered and embarrassed the poor little pup was Desmond, feeling a little guilty and protective because the pup looked distressed, he leaned over the table reaching for Ratonhnhaké:ton before the assassin could react. Setting down his empty tankard he honest to God CROONED, the way only Omegas could when soothing fussy or injured pups, and pinched the Natives cheek firmly but softly. 

"Don't get so embarrassed 'bout it. There's no shame in bleeding an alcohol virgin, or a virgin virgin."

Shay was torn between outright cackling at this point, pitying the poor assassin being subjected to the force of nature that was Desmond Miles, or being silently terrified. Because as funny as this was Shay could tell when Desmond was being mocking or sarcastic. 

This was not one of those times, and he knew what an Imprinting looked like well enough to tell that Desmond was very much reacting to Haytham's mystery assassin son like any Omega would when faced with a hurt pup. Shay did not want to be on the other end of any Den wrath of Desmond's thank you very much.

On the other hand Desmond was forming a surrogate imprint on a full grown Alpha, and that was hilarious and humiliating for said Alpha on so many levels.

Glancing over at Haytham Shay noted the Grandmaster of the colonial Templars looked completely at a loss, jaw tense, and right eye twitching ever so slightly. 

Shay had to feel almost guilty for that. Desmond was an experience to say the least, and Shay would feel a lot worse about not warning his old friend about the omega if Haytham hadn't kept his secret assassin love child a secret. So really Shay instead felt more vindicated than anything. 

Eventually Connor was able to shake Desmond off and Haytham was merciless in steering the conversation back into the realm of what he deemed to be sanity. It was disturbing seeing this unknown Omega croon over his son like a nesting mother. "So Shay, if not for my missive, than what did bring you back to the colonies?" 

Shay paused in his drink, and looked to the Omega. Said Omega who was currently pouting at his empty tankard like it had personally wronged him. "Desmond actually, he has a.....sense I suppose for the Pieces of Eden. Especially when they are in use." 

Haytham couldn't help the slight perk of interest that little snippet caused, though from his son's look of surprise and then analyzation, he wasn't alone in his curiosity.

"Is that so?" He addressed the open ended question to the Omega, however the male was barely paying any attention to the conversation any more as he tries to set the still empty drinking receptacle on fire with the sheer power of his glare. 

When Shay resorted to gently nudging him in prompting the Omega simply muttered a slew of mostly unintelligible phrases interspersed with some extraordinarily creative and downright foul language, and something about eyes, and the stupid fucking ancient weirdos and their stupid fucking wobbly wobbly timely wimey prophetic bullshit. 

Half of it wasn't even in English. Instead a mix of Arabian, Italian, and....was that the dialect of Connor's tribe?

From the way his son tensed Haytham would be willing to bet on it. Not that Haytham made beats of course, the occasional game of wit discounted, it was a rather plebeian and uncouth past time. 

Haytham looked at Shay with a raised eyebrow. The ex-assassin actually had the Gaul to shrug at him in response. Haytham glared, and felt immense satisfaction when Shay was visibly cowed.

Shay turned to his companion, "Desmond, why don't you go get us all another round from the barkeep?" The Omega finally turned his attention away from glaring at his tankard with....,was that eagle vision?, to instead look at the coins Shay held out to him in an open palm. Smiling brightly the Omega jumped up, literally pitching the empty standard to the side as he took the coin and skipped over to the bar.

Shay turned back to face him and Connor, however the man's easy smile had become something far more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is an enigma, wrapped in mystery and packaged in obscurity with a nice big bow of complete fuckery to top it off.

"Shay, who is he?"

Shay let out a ragged sigh, glancing at Desmond briefly. The Omega was apparently in a very involved conversation with a barmaid, hands flying with wild gesticulations.

"He's Desmond." "That's not an answer Shay." Shay looked into his mug, when was Desmond getting back with those drinks. One thing he could say with absolute certainty, nothing drove a man to drink like being in close proximity with that Omega. 

"Trust me that is the only way to truly describe him." At the unimpressed look on the other two alphas faces Shay huffed. Well at least now he could see the relation.

"Well he's an enigma. He's viscous in a fight, capeable to the point of being utterly fucking terrifying not that he seems to realise it, has obviously suffered some serious abuse and mishandling, curses like a sailor and uses some of the most bizarre terms and references." Shay took a breath and went on.

"He constantly seems to be laughing at some joke only he seems to understand, knows a disturbing amount of information on the Pieces of eden and hates them with a passion that I can not find the words to truly describe, randomly goes into tangents that no one can understand half the time, is most certainly the exact opposite of any and every expectation Omega's are typically held to.

Also he is an Assassin runaway, seems perpetually unimpressed with both the Assassins and Templars, and I am fairly certain that he is a direct descendant of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

Haytham and his little Assassin brat just sat there, digesting all the information Shay had given them. Haytham collected himself first, not that Shay was at all surprised by that.

"Where did you find him? And what makes you think he is descended from Altair Ibn-La'Ahad of all people."

"So you've required another traitor to the brotherhood then. Tell me father is he to be my executioner?" Connor snarled at the two, finally seeming to gather his wits and looking completely serious. "Was all this to trick me into letting my guard down?"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions son." Haytham said severely, looking at his son with stark disapproval.

 

"I'm more surprised that's the part he's hung up on. I'd think he'd be spouting off about how any relation of the great Altair leaving the brotherhood being sacrilege." Shay grunted out.

"Never heard of him."

That brought both Templars pause, "Excuse me?" Shay asked, almost thinking he'd heard wrong. Haytham looked about as completely baffled as Shay, well as baffled as Haytham could with his constant poker face.

Desmond was in the middle of telling this one nice beta couple he met at the bar about an incident involving about nine dogs, a ah... borrowed police horse, and enough paint to drown a man in.

From there however the crowd had grown, not that the Omega paid the increasing audience any mind, to caught up in describing the exact shade of plum the rather scandalized business man's face had turned when the dogs tackled him for his lunch.

The bartender noticed however, and was very pleased with the increased drinks he was selling with the growing crowd as they laughed along with the Omega's enthusiastic storytelling.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others growing tense at their shadowy little table. Honestly it made him think of the stereotypical gangster set up, you know like in the movie's right before the drug deal, but the buyers are cops, except the dealer knows the buyers are cops and has like super assassin mercenary dudes hiding in like an extra EXTRA shadowy corner conveniently behind the dealers seat, then the mercs step out into the light and one of the cops gets shot, and the surviving cop goes on an epic quest to avenge his fallen partner, then he finds out they were ratted out....

What was he talking about? How long had his mouth been going on autopilot? Oh well. He better get back to Shay and his pup. And Haytham as well he supposed. The crowd let out various sounds of disappointment as Desmond bowed away back to the table. Making sure to grab the drinks on his way.

"Never heard of him." His pu...no the p... no Ratonhnhaké:ton said his usual deadpan monotone.

"Who have you never heard of?" Desmond asked, setting down the new round of drinks. 

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." Shay said blandly. Desmond's spit take was epic. A fine must of alcohol now floating in the air and dripping from a slowly redening Haytham's hair and clothes. "How the hell have you not heard of one of the most well known assassins in history?! Hell even the Templars all know the name of the Eagle of Masyaf!"

Shay winced at Desmond's loud tone, after all one could never truly know who was listening, especially not in such a public setting.

"Eagle of Masyaf?" Haytham asked with interest, even as he wiped his face with a handkerchief in annoyance.

"Hm?" Desmond cocked his head, seeming confused for a brief second before realization dawned on his face.

"Ohhhh yeah! Forgot that most people don't know that title. Altair stopped using it after he killed Rashid ad-din sinan after all. Something about it representing the man he used to be, not the man he had become through the trials of his repentance. 

Although I think it was possibly Malik's idea, at least somewhat, and Maria may have had a hand in it. Not to sure how much she really influenced him, considering their marriage was largely a matter of convenience.

Altair actually had a secret homosexual relationship with Malik, not common for two alphas I know but they made it work....are you guys okay? Are you still breathing? Oh my god tell me you're not being mind controlled or something?! Blink twice if you hear a crazy lady in your head trying to turn you into a creepy meat puppet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... if anyone has seen a large polkadotted jackrabbit, he missed his court date and is due to appear. If you see him let him know that he better hope the cops get him first. Also remind him if he asks "or what?" That he has an imagination. Use it.


	4. Journals of the past (It's totally a diary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Altair had the codes and all but for some reason I picture him as someone to like compulsively keep a journal as well, Maybe not early in life but totally through the whole emotional upheaval of killing Al mualim and becoming mentor.
> 
> Anyway I can imagine that Altair kept them in his secret library under Masyaf and Desmond obviously knows about them cause he lived so many of Altair's memories, and when he first showed up in the past I can see him deciding, fuck it I'm totally reading my ancestors diaries.
> 
> And as for Ezio, I have this image of him, acting like a silly little school girl writing about all his exploits as a boy, then writing about his life as an assassin cause he would have been so focused rebuilding the Brotherhood and supporting his remaining family he would have neglected and bottled up his own feelings. Enter the dai... Journals.

"Desmond, we should really have a talk about these tangents of yours." Shay groaned out in exasperation, rubbing his temples. Connor was looking at Haytham in confusion, mouthing 'meat puppets' at the man uncertainly. Haytham paid his son no mind, focusing instead on this new wellspring of knowledge, and trying to decide if associating with the Omega would bite him in the ass or not.

Honestly he blamed SHay for this.

Desmond blinked at the three, before turning his sole focus on Ratonhnhaké:ton. "What has your Mentor been teaching you?" He asked seriously. The native took almost immediate offense on behalf of his master.

"I do not see why that is something I must tell you."

Desmond fixed the other with a flat stare as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you do not even know who Altair is it is obvious that your Mentor has been lax in teaching you not only about what it is you are truly involved with and fighting for, but also the true meaning of our creed and about how those who fought and died for it built the brotherhood on the backs of their fallen brothers."

Connor puffed up, growling in offense, "Who are you to speak of such? Achilles has taught me what he can with the limited time and resources he has. Who are you, a traitor to the brotherhood, to speak of his methods when you have betrayed the very ideals you preach?" 

Shay actually paled at Connors vehement statement, and Haytham looked at the man curious as to his sudden unease. The Omega stood swiftly however, reached across the table, and tweaked his sons nose. Hard. Like one would an errant pup.

Haytham saw the brief shock on Connors face before the Omega then reached to tug at Connor's ear in reprimand.

"Do not speak of what you do not understand pup. You are looking at things far to black and white. That should never be an excepted behavior in the brotherhood, it will lead to your death of you continue as such. Your attitude would have never been excepted in the greater times of the Brotherhood, during the reign of either Altair or Ezio.

I left the Brotherhood behind yes, but my reasons were my own. I have been mistreated by both sides of this war, used and abused and abandoned, hurt and lost and broken when I finally had nothing left to give. Left to lick my wounds and put my shattered pieces back together best I could.

I PAID MY DUES.

And I have never betrayed the tenants or the creed despite the fact I no longer fight alongside my former brothers.

Tell me Ratonhnhaké:ton , what has Achilles taught you of the creed?" Connor went to answer but Desmond cut him off,

"I do not mean the words Connor. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. What has he taught you of their MEANING, of how to interpret them? 

What have you learned of how the creed and the tenants tie together, if everything is permitted why must one even follow the tenants, if nothing is true who can we trust? What do we put our faith in?

In Altair's time Novices did not learn only how best to stalk their victims. How best to kill. They learned philosophy, they learned other languages, they learned about culture, about various religions, they learned sciences and mathematics, they were more than killers, and their robes were scholars white not purely for the purpose of blending in.

In Ezio's time they learned all that and more, they learned politics, they learned how to have flexible morals while maintaining the essence of their teachings, they learned banking, how to manage and patron people, business, entire cities eventually, they learned art and engineering at the foot of Leonardo da Vinci himself, they learned of the world around them, learned of the people they fought for, they learned to blend in with everything from thieves to whores.

I know of Achilles Davenport. Shay has told me everything he learned from the man. He tries, that much is obvious, but he is blind. He is not a man and certainly not a mentor I can respect. 

He is obsessed to much with simply one facet of the Assassins true cause. He turned the brotherhood into merely a gang of killers, of mercenaries, held together by the loose strings of a vague creed. He was to quick to throw away the tenants when it so suited him, to let his pride rule him.

Ask your Mentor why it is Shay went on his little murder spree, I believe you will find the conversation enlightening."

Connor stared at Desmond, even after the Omega sat down with a huff, and his son seemed truly reprimanded. Hunching in on himself near guiltily at the Omegas vehement speech. Said Omega sighed at the kicked puppy look his son had, and gave him a conciliatory head pat.

Connor did not even attempt to shrug away the contact.

Haytham would feel almost jealous of whatever strange dynamic was building between the two, Desmond was not even related to him and Connor listened to the Omega better than his own blood father, but Haytham was to busy ruminating on all the information the Omega had just given out so easily.

Haytham had found himself wondering why his Templar fellows were so wary of the Assassins. They were a thorn that was true, but they seemed uncoordinated to him, he had seen many a faction of the brotherhood fall to the Templars. He would admit that despite the fact he tried to avoid underestimating his enemies the assassins had never seemed as dangerous to him as others sometimes made them out to be.

From the way Desmond described them though, in that deadpan factual way, Haytham could see just how dangerous the assassins could grow to be. Just how powerful and influential they could grow. It was no wonder to him, why his fellows were so quick to cull what they deemed to be capable mentors. 

If what Desmond said was true, then it was clear that Mentor's were far more important to the Assassins strength than Haytham had ever truly expected.

He understood what many had told him before, "A Brotherhood is only as strong as its Mentor." If there was no Mentor, or if the Mentor did not live up to standard, if they proved incapable of the true scope of the responsibility, a brotherhood would eventually wither and die on its own.

"You seem awfully knowledgeable about the brotherhood."

The Omega looked at him, shifting in discomfort. "Yeah well, I didn't have much of a choice. I don't wanna talk about it. Although Altair and Ezio's diaries have also contributed."

"Wait," Shay finally said, re-encountering the conversation, " their diaries?"

"Well they are kind of insistent in calling them journals from all I've read but there totally diaries." Shay stared at the Omega and Haytham felt somewhat vindicated that Shay was finally getting a taste of his own medicine, inflicting whatever kind of twisted paradox this omega was on him with no warning. 

"How am I just now hearing about this?"

Desmond shrugged at Shay, sipping at his beer languidly. Connor appeared lost in his own head still, staring at his own drink like it held the secrets of the universe.

"Well I mean it never came up and you never really asked."

Shay's mouth opened and closed, he couldn't seem to come up with a reply to that.  
Haytham was about to try and once more steer the conversation back to the entire reason he had asked for Shay to return to the colonies when the Omegas eyes flared gold.

Definitely eagle vision then.

He tensed, as the Omega seemed to briefly focus on a group of men entering through the front of the tavern. Said Omega sent his tankard a sad mournful look of such loss and regret before he slept into action, not even waiting for his companions own reactions.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond will literally use anything except the kitchen sink on hand to his advantage. Actually never mind, if it's available he would totally use the kitchen sink to.
> 
> Also just as a warning this chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and minor gore.

Desmond had activated his eagle vision as soon as he saw the group enter the bar. He worked as a bartender, he knew how to spot shifty, and from his time working in dive bars he knew how to spot men who were there for something other than a drink.

When his second sight kicked in his suspicions were confirmed. Other than the six men entering through the front door he could see eight others surrounding the outside of the bar who also glowed red. Two by the Windows up front, four by the backdoor, at two more who were hanging out by the cellar doors on the side of the building. 

He acted immediately. Leaping over the table he tossed his entire tankard of alcohol into the front alphas face, startling him and his buddies momentarily. Desmond followed up with the small lantern that had been sitting on their table. He had grabbed it as he kept over and now smashed it into the massive Alphas face, glass shattered and burning oil and fire set the man ablaze with all the alcohol soaked into his shirt and dripping from his hair and beard.

By then his buddies had lept into action, Desmond kicked the now screaming fireball of a man into the nearest enemies chest, sending both to the floor, and causing the fire to leap to the others hair and clothes as well. Now there were two men on fire. Desmond chucked his empty tankard at a third man's head, there was a crack like a gunshot and he fell his forehead caved in from The force. He put his hidden blade right into the gut of an Alpha that tried to charge him fists raised, he twisted the blade viciously before hankering it horizontally and then out, gutting the assailant. 

A man came up behind him but Shay had finally decided to join in, taking the man down with his bar hands, snapping the neck like a twig.

Haytham kenway had lived a long life in his opinion. He had seen a lot in the course of his time on the earth, unsurprisingly considering his profession. So he had seen everything from wood boards, to shattered glass, to fire pokers, and even prison manacles as well as a slew of various other objects used as weapons in a pinch. 

However never in his life had he seen anyone do what Shay's strange Omega just did. The ex assassin seemed unsurprised by it though as he was quick to act after the Omega, Haytham and his son following somewhat belatedly. He felt somewhat entitled to his initial statement though, the Omega had just turned a man into a fireball in seconds. He had barley seen it happen before the Alpha had been blazing orange and screaming bloody murder. 

Haytham felt a shiver run up his spine as he watched the Omega fight. He had never seen a person fight so viciously, fight so bloodily. The Omega was literally mutilating his opponents like it was nothing, it honestly made him a little queasy. And with all the things he has done, actual torture included, that was saying something. Sparing a brief glance at his son Connor did not seem at all affected by the Omega's extraordinarily brutal style.

Connor had to admit that Desmond was an extraordinary fighter. Although he had never seen an Omega fight like that outside of defending their pups or dens. He remembered once as a child one of the one of the younger village kids snuck out on a stupid dare and got lost. The child's mother went near mad and there was no stopping her from running off after her missing pup. 

He had later watched as the hunters dragged in the utterly brutalized and Mangalore bodies of three grey wolves. The mother following soon after, completely involved in cooing worried over her young son. The kid had a nasty gash on his arm but was otherwise fine. The Omega mother had killed all three wolves with her bare hands.

In his time outside the village he learned that for some odd reason many Colonists believed Omegas were incompetent fighters because they struggled with causing permanent harm or death. Achilles told him it was because Omegas, in what the colonists termed "civilized" society, were taught to suppress any instincts beyond homemaking to the point that they basically ceased to feel such urges at all. That and what Achilles called "selective breeding". Personally Connor didn't see what the attraction was in a partner so weak or sickly that their instincts were basically crippled.

Although he had never seen an Omega fight and kill like Desmond was when fighting Offensively. From what he was taught by his tribe, Omegas mainly watched the den and pups because they naturally fought better defensively, I swing their environment to their advantage and because they tended to be more attentive towards the pups. Alphas were braves simply because they were typically more offensive fighters, they worked better patrolling the boarders and actively seeking out threats that may enter the territory. The roles were not set in stone, an Omega could fight in offense if so inclined, but they tended only to really maim and kill when they or their pups were being actively threatened. Otherwise, once their enemy was incapacitated then they would leave them.

He was jerked from his thoughts when he was forced to duck a bullet. He reprimanded himself internally for allowing his focus to wander in battle, when a knife buried itself between the shooters eyes. Connor blinked in brief shock as said Omega appeared next to him. Where before Desmond's face had been blank if a bit irritated now he was hissing like a teakettle, teeth bared, pupils diameter, and eyes blazing eagles gold. From there it wasn't even a fight. Just pure slaughter, as Connor watched on with his father who was looking paler by the second and a very resigned looking Shay.

When the last body fell Desmond stood, shaking off the last vestiges of the Den rage, and walked calm as could be to the barkeep. The man near fell over himself as he scrambled back and into the wall. Face pale and mouth tapping open in stark terrified horror. 

Desmond was completely clueless to this fact. Simply dropping four large money purses, full to bursting, on the counter of the bar. He sent the man an angelic smile, oblivious to the stench of fear exuding from the man and the few patrons who had yet to flee the scene. "Sorry for the mess." Desmond said sweetly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with an awkward little smile.

Then, much to the relief of the citizens in the bar, he turned and walked out, confident the three Alphas with him would follow. Which they did. "Where exactly did you get all that money you gave the barkeep Desmond?" Shay questioned suspiciously.

"Oh you know, won some off those poor suckers I drink under the table, pickpockets some, just got it from here and there." Desmond replied, smiling at Shay, the very picture of innocence.

Shay immediately checked his pockets, then turned and checked told Haytham and told him to do the same. Connor, taking the two Templars cues, did the same. Shay turned to glare at Desmond in irritation as the omega tilted his head, like a puppy after it just tore up the curtains and doesn't know what it did wrong. "For the love of his Desmond, what have I said about stealing?" "To stop pilfering your things, and that stealing from your associates is the exact opposite of ingratiating myself to them." The omega replied, looking mildly chastised. 

Connor couldn't help snickering at his father as the man near tore his hair out when he found he was missing not only his money, but also his throwing knives, two smoke bombs, and even a pistol. Connor himself quite happily made of show of checking for all his own items, makeing exaggerated exclamations of relief when he found each and everyone exactly where he had them on his person.

Shay made a sulky Desmond return the grandmaster his stolen property, though the money was probably long gone by now. 

"So,we didn't really discuss the main reason we were all there in the first place." Desmond said casually as he skipped along behind Shay. "Why don't we find another bar and finish our conversation?" Edmonds whole body radiated hope at going to another bar, however his three alpha companions were quick to shoot down the idea. mercilessly. "We will finish discussing things somewhere else Desmond. Somewhere you don't have easy access to alcohol." Shay said severely despite the Omegas whining and cajoling.

"And where exactly will that be?" Haytham questioned with a raised eyebrow. "The Morrigan of course." Shay answered easily. Connor however did not agree with that idea. The two nearly came to blows until Desmond vetoed the both of them in favor of a coin flip. Haytham backed the omega up because by this point he had a pounding g headache and was not in the mood for more fighting and arguing.

That was how all four of them ended up crammed into the captain's quarters of the Aquila.

No one knew where Desmond got the bottle of whisky, but none of the three were willing to risk losing their fingers in an attempt to confiscate it.

From there they were finally able to get into the real business of the current upheaval in the colonies, and the very real threat Washington posed in his Apple fueled madness.


	6. Dr.Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am alive, and yes I am still working on all my works, doubtless updates will be erratic because I always struggle through points before either major expositions or particularly exciting or important chapters. The in-betweens are always important to flesh out the story and to better build the characters personality, interactions, and to give a better general feel for the mood and all the other fancy technically stuff that make stories actually make some form of sense and purpose however potentially bizarre or twisted. And of course to hopefully give a more entertaining and immersive story. 
> 
> Unfortunately I have the energy of a golden retriever puppy on at least 3 liters of espresso and the attention span of a goldfish, if said goldfish were also swimming in a bowl of highly concentrated humming bird food. This means I tend to write up all the exciting bits first, then have to find a way to write all the other non violent, smutty, or otherwise more exciting bits without losing my train of thought literary ten seconds in.
> 
> Also my computer is evil and somehow deleted all my roughs.

"So, as you did not get my missive I suppose it would be best to start off with giving you a brief idea of what exactly has been happening while you've been away." Haytham started off, standing straight backed, hands clashed firmly behind him in a kind of relaxed military stance.

"Connor gave a super powered artifact of unknown capabilities to a man he thought he could trust only for said man to go schizo on him with freaky Apple voices in his head. 

Now he has turned into a tyrant of epically megalomaniac Dr.Doom proportions and is basically using his new power up via ancient device of mass enslavement to overthrow any British presence left in the colonies, strip the free will of the people and military, and instate himself as the king of America and possible the whole earth pending future world domination schemes. 

At which point he will most likely try and free an evil entity trapped in a creepy temple so that she can once again put humans into what she believes to be their rightful place and rule over a planet of mindless slaves for the rest of eternity or until potential extinction level events...HOLY SHIT! Shay! Shay look, there's dolphins! Oh my gosh I fucking love dolphins, they're like the best not fishes ever! OMG I think that one just waved at me! Im'ma call him Flippy, Flippy the Dolphin! Hi Flippy!"

Shay and Conner both blinked at the omega as he pressed his face against the glass of the window and waved excitedly at said dolphin, which actually did seem to be waving back. Odd. "Shay. There is something very wrong with that Omega."

Haytham said softly to the Alpha standing next to him. "Trust me Haytham I am very aware of that fact." Said alpha replied, yet he seemed more fondly exasperated than anything.

Conner however watched the Omega wearily, "And how exactly did you know all that." 

"Huh?" Desmond said distracted as he turned his attention back to the room of Alphas and away from the bottlenose doing what seemed to now be backflips of some sort, the rest of the pod was joining in on the tricks now to and it was drawing a crowd of awed onlookers to the docks. Shay didn't know how but somehow it was Desmond's fault. 

"Oh sorry, did I ruin the whole dramatic exposition?" He asked sheepishly, ducking his head in mild embarrassment and chuckling awkwardly. 

"Yes I can very well say you did, and I must agree with my son, I am also quite curious as to where you acquired this information, as I was quite sure that other than Connor and myself only a select few others knew anything about the current state of things beyond Washington's suddenly more extreme approach to governing. So I would very much like to know if there may be any leeks that must be plugged."

Desmond snickered,"Hah, you said plugged." Haytham merely raised an incredulous, and somewhat confused eyebrow while Shay hurried his face in his hands. Suddenly Haytham blushed high on his father impressive cheekbones and he coughed delicately into his fist to try and hide his sudden embarrassment. 

"I do not understand, what is so humorous about removing potentially dangerous information leaks in our network to prevent potential future dangers and or complications?" 

Desmond laughed harder at the confused look on the natives face before cooing at the increasingly frustrated looking alpha, "Don't worry, we'll tell you when you're older." The Omega assured.

"I am twenty years old."

"I agree with the Omega, I will tell you when you're older."

Shay huffed in amusement at the irritation on the youngest alphas face before shaking his head, "Yes well, as it is clear that we are all now very aware of our situation I believe we should move further with our discussion, compare information. See if we can figure out viable tactics to use against him. These artifacts..." " Pieces of Eden actually ." Desmond interrupted. Shay rolled his eyes but corrected himself anyway , "...pieces of Eden are volatile and should not be in the hands of a madman."

" I quite agree with you ." Haytham said, before turning an assessing stare on Desmond, " however I also believe that the Omega said a few things that we really should address first." 

"Yes, Though I hate to agree with my father, you seem to be quite familiar with these pieces of Eden. I would assume that you have had previous experience with them ."

Desmond frowned and a more serious air seemed to overcome him. " You could certainly say that. They ruined my life after all. Or I suppose you could say it was the Templars and the assassins you were in my life, the pieces of Eden were simply a major contributing factor." That said he chugged back the rest of the whisky in the half full bottle. When it was empty he shook it upside down as if wondering where all the alcohol went before letting out and annoyed huff. 

He set the bottles roughly down on connects desk and instead began rummaging in his pockets until he pulled out a flask and took a strong swig of that as well.

"Would you care to elaborate." Haytham demanded more than asked, crossing his arms in irritation. "Not particularly." Was the distant reply as the Omega instead stared off into the distance, nursing gaze focused on the edge of the desk. Connor reached out in concerns at the strange males sudden withdrawal but his wrist was caught firmly by Cormac. 

He growled at the Alpha, but Cormac was unfazed and simply shook his head. 

"Trust me, leave him. He'll come out of it on his own, but disturbing him when he's like this is a very bad idea. 

He's been through a lot, a majority of it I don't know, and I've barely been able to piece together the bare minimum but, well, let's just say he's very aware of the very worst both our orders are capable of. It ain't pretty, and it ain't pleasant to think about, and it hurts him more than I can imagine. He needs some time to come back to himself. Because if you think he's bad now well, let's just hope you never see him at his worst."

Connor wavered uncertainty but, though he may not trust the traitor, Desmond was obviously not right, and it was clear the Omega had been hurt badly. He could see it in the way the other moved, the constant wary defensiveness, the way he looked at everyone as if they may turn on him in a second, the way he sometimes seemed to tense, or flinch, or twitch for no reason, and it was clear that he trusted Shay. 

Just as even Connor could see the fondness the black haired alpha held for the Omega, and Connor wasn't familiar enough with the Omega to know what was the best course of action in this.

So, reluctantly he drew back, and he looked on in concern.

Haytham watched the Omega as well, feeling unsettled by the animated males sudden dreamlike stare and stillness. Something about it seemed wholly unnatural and it unsettled him. 

"Well,", he said though in a stilted, awkward manner, "we shall leave him for now then, but we cannot afford these constant delays. We will continue as we have been, you will simply have to inform him of anything you seem necessary when he has become...more, aware." 

Haytham directed the last bit of the sentence to Shay, and the Alpha nodded reluctantly, but first he very carefully guided the Omega to one of the chairs that had been brought in but ignored this far. "I agree, Desmond would never forgive us delaying things on his behalf. I will fill him in when he has awakened." He said grimly, trying and failing not to clench his fists as he glanced at the empty brown eyes of his companion.


End file.
